The Scarlet Creeping Across The Carpet
by ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo
Summary: The girl that reported a child abuse never gave her name. She was eight years old and beaten and bruised. She regrets lying to her brother, but she lied to save his life. She's witnessed the death of Percy Jackson. Kaylee's story. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

I twirled happily around in the dress, the fabric dancing around my legs. My brother politely clapped and I took a bow.

I didn't like it anymore, how much my brother grew up in the past year. He had gone from looking like a five year old to looking like a seven year old. He was only five. His buzz cut grew out fast, and since joining the soccer club at our elementary school he had developed… ABS. Abs looked odd on a five year old let me tell you.

When we stood up, I could no longer put my chin on his head, his head came up past my nose. His hair was a thick, light brown mop that hung just past his ears. My hair was cut in a bob in those days, so the length of our hair was the same. Except that my hair was red back then, and his was a darkening brown.

I loved my brother; the only real family I ever had. Sure, we had mommy, but… I don't want to talk about it. Our dad supposedly left after I was born then came back and made mommy pregnant with Dommy. The best thing he ever did was give me little Dominick Fernando.

I gave him a hug and he pushed me away, but he was smiling. He grasped a hold of a chunk of fabric and shook his little head. His chubby fist released the dress and his electric blue eyes glinted with a childish joy of playing with his sister.

'Lina, Mommy gunna kill us dead cause you weared her dress…'

'She couldn't kill us, she wouldn't go to heaven…' I told him, but took off he dress anyway. I smoothed it out with my fingertips and gently hung it back on the hanger. I slid it back into the closet of clothes never worn.

'Lina…' Dom asked, his thumb temporarily out of his mouth. 'Is there such thing as a heaven?'

I crossed Mommy's room and held his hand. We walked together down the dingy hallway.

'Of course, Nickydom. '

He pouted. 'Don't call me that, Lima Bean.'

I laughed and Dominick clutched my arm closer to him. 'Lina, I like it when you laugh. Why does mommy never laugh?'

I shook my head and opened the creaky door to the room we shared. The smell of cookies enveloped us as we each took one from the platter of them on the bedside table. I grabbed Tim's old shirt and went into the closet. Tim was my mom's ex boyfriend. He was nice to us, and he always got in the way when mommy got mad at us. He still came by occasionally and bought us food and clothes, like the cookies and my nightshirt.

I thought he was handsome, but mommy told us that she thought he looked like a rat. He had this weird color hair that looked kind of like a mix of salt and pepper on my plate, which is often all I got to eat. He had these clever eyes that I could never seem to tell the color of, and they were always twinkling like Santa Clause's on Christmas. He never came to our house though. Mommy scared him away. Tim had this look on his face like he was about to get himself in a lotta trouble. He had a job as a mailman for rich people, he told us. He also had two pet snakes that he carried in his pocket.

I now know who Tim REALLY is. But back then I thought he was just a nice man.

It was well past midnight and the alarm clock was the only light in the room. I heard the door slam and mommy yelling. I bolted up out of bed and scooped Dominick up. I could hear her yelling our names as she stormed up the stairs. I looked around wildly for a hiding place. I stuffed Dominick in the cabinet in the closet and jumped back into my bed. I knew what was going to happen. The door flew open, and Mommy launched herself at me. I screamed. She threw me across the room and I heard a crack somewhere in my hand. She ran to me and picked me up. I thought maybe she was in a better mood, and then she tossed me out the window.

It was only the second story, so I was fine. I was alive; wasn't I?

I knew what to do. I ran into the house, hearing mommy look for Dominick in rage. Our hiding spot was fantastic; as long as Dominick stayed quiet we wouldn't have a problem. I saw mommy's phone on the counter. I lunged for it and ran outside. I crashed into the bushes but didn't bother picking myself up. I just dialed the numbers I always dreamed of dialing. 911.

The ringing only lasted for a second or two before I heard…

'911, what is your emergency?'

I was hysterical.

'Honey, please calm down and tell us what happened.'

'I would like to report a child abuse.'

'Where, and are there ambulances necessary?'

'I don't know, my-' I thought of it. To this day I don't know why I did it, got my own mother arrested. 'My friend confided in me about her mommy hitting her and her brother. She was screaming and she told me if I ever heard her suddenly stop, to call 911…'

'What happened?'

'She stopped screaming, she was and then she stopped and I don't know what happened….'

'What is her name?'

'Kaylina Wells. Her brother is Dominick Wells. He is in the closet of the third door on the left of the second floor. He is inside the cabinet. She told me she always hid him when her mommy got mad.'

'And what is your name, sweetie?'

'PLEASE JUST SEND THE POLICE BEFORE DOMMY GETS HURT!' I screamed and hung up. Mommy looked out the window. She heard every word.

'KAYLINA YOU LITTLE HOAR!' She screamed and threw open the closet doors. I saw the sirens wailing up. It was then that I looked at my wrist. The sight made me faint. In the bushes. Where nobody could see me. Nobody could help me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: PLEASE REREAD CHAPTER ONE! I changed it- the other chapter isn't coming until later…

""

When I woke up only a few minutes had passed. Dom was carried on a stretcher from the house. He had blood all over his body. I cried silently at the sight. That was only his second beating; most of the time I protected him. He wasn't moving. He wasn't screaming. He was staring at me though, as if he could see right through the bushes. His electric blue eyes were crying out for me.

I had to hold myself down. It would be better for him to not know.

Mommy was dragged out the house next. The police were asking her questions.

"Where is the girl?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Where did you hide her body?"

"I WOULD NEVER KILL HER!" She sobbed, and I almost jumped from the bushes.

She was forced into a cop car and was driven away. Dominick was being attended to by a million nurses. They seemed relived.

"He's going to be fine." One said to the police. "He just has a few bruises and one gash on his leg. He's mostly in shock."

"Any sign of the girl?"

"None."

Eventually all the sirens were turned off. All the chaos was shifted to the hospital. I saw Fred, Tim's brother, walk by. He took one look at the bloody ground and one look at the disappearing sirens. He ony saw the turned off. He looked mournfully at the empty house. The woman holding his hand pulled him close to her.

"What''s wrong?"

"That's my brother's ex girlfriend's house. She- she had a temper and two little kids…"

The woman pieced it all together. She had a tear rolling down her face. I couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. She had dark hair and eyes and she wore a white dress. She was a little plump, but in a cute way. She looked like a motherly figure.

"How little?"

"Eight and five."

The woman shook her head.

"I could never imagine doing that to my kids. My eleven year old, my eight year old, or my four year old."

"I know…" He kissed her and suddenly looked to the bushes. He saw me. He gave a smile that was full of genuine affection and relief.

"''

The next morning, I could barely move. The bruises had swollen to a sick, yucky yellow color. My wrist was red and swollen to twice it's size. My head felt like it had been pounded with a hammer. Sleeping in the bushes probably didn't help.

I heard footsteps through the leaves, crinkling and in general making a racket. I peeked over the leaves. It was TIM!


	3. Chapter 3

Again I felt the need to leap from the bushes to be with someone I loved. Tim was white faced and had two airplane tickets in his hand. He strode up the walkway and ratta-tap-tapped on the door. I swung open to reveal my mother's current boyfriend, Bob.

"Waddaya want?"

"Lina and Dom…?"

"Hospital and dead."

He backed off the doorstep. I could see the look in his eyes: I'm too late.

Bob slammed the door and the sound echoed through the empty street. Tim turned his back on the door and put his face in his hands. I wanted so badly to jump out and give him a hug, to tell him what funny thing Dom had done lately.

It would be better for everyone if I just disappeared…

And I did. I slipped into the woods. I disappeared from the trail, disappeared behind jutting roots as I fell. Every time I picked myself up and kept going.

I refused to think. If I thought too deeply than I would break down in tears. Thinking was the worst torture in the world I could think of at the moment.

Eventually I emerged from the Pennsylvania woods and ran right into a boy with ice cream. He looked small and had curly blond hair. He had faint, transparent whiskers on his chin and a few pimples as well. Okay, so he looked like a short teenager.

"HEY!" he protested, wiping up his shirt. "That was enchilada flavored!" Then he took a good look at me. I was kind of scared to know how I looked. Ratty nightshirt, messy red hair with leaves sticking out every which way, wild eyes, bruises all over, and a broken hand. I winced. Thinking about my hand being hurt made it hurt even worse.

When he saw my hand he chucked his enchilada ice cream over his shoulder. It hit a boy with white blond hair and emerald eyes. He looked about my age with pale skin so much that it almost appeared translucent.

"What happened to your hand?"

I started crying. I didn't want to give anything about myself away, so I used the language my mother used to make me speak; before Dad came back a second time. She also made me speak it when she was dating Tim.

(*)"Ayúdame a mi madre golpeaba a mi hermano es mi dolor y todo el mundo piensa que estoy muerto!"

"What?"

The blond haired boy stepped in. He eyed me suspiciously. I could already tell that I didn't like him.

"¿Acabas de hablar niña española?" He said, and it was my turn to eye him with a glare full of suspicion.

"¡Sí! ¿Habla usted mi idioma?"

"Yo soy un hijo de Apolo. Hablo todos los idiomas que existe. También sé que usted es un mestizo, así, como yo. Y también sé que el español no es su lengua materna. Sí, poco semidiós?"

"What are you talking about?" I said, breaking the little innocent foreign girl cover.

"Okay, now that we're done with that strange little conversation, in which you reached an… I don't know… Agreement? Anyway, girl, what happened to your hand?"

"Umm… I don't know…" I said. I wanted to start over with these people. Since everyone thought I was dead back home, I had to restart.

"Would you like ME to tell you what the little girl said?" He asked the curly haired boy. The curly haired boy got caught in my accusing glare directed at the "son of Apollo".

"Bradley, the girl distinctly said in fluent Spanish; 'Help me my-"

"Shut up!" I screamed at him. He kind of looked guilty for a second but erased it off his face with an eraser that brought residue of a mocking face.

"Drew, calm down the little girl. What happened? Anyway, she needs ambrosia. Like now." Drew just stood there with two lines of glares focused on him. "Drew." The boy "Bradley" said in a menacing tone.

"Fine." Drew reached into his bag and pulled out a plastic baggie stuffed with what looked like crushed pan-cookie. He removed a square of it and handed it to me. Bradley grabbed the square and split it in half. He handed one half to me. I cautiously took a bite. It looked like a cookie, but it tasted like the delicious olives that Tim said his sister grew. I swallowed the last bite mournfully.

"Can I… Can I have some more?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Eating too much ambrosia can literally burn you up from the inside." Bradley picked a chunk of enchilada ice cream from his curls. "On that happy note, I think there's a wall mart around here." He looked me up and down distastefully. "Let's get you some new clothes."

As we started heading across the strip mall, I murmured to Drew, "Is he gay?"

"What makes you say that?"

"He seems to know about clothes…."

""

"Okay, definitely NOT gay." I grumbled. He picked out a pair of plaid pants, brown high-heel flip-flops and a turtleneck brown sweater for me. I felt like an idiot middle schooler; the ones who wore PJs everywhere. Drew was trying not to laugh. I stuck my tongue out at him. He just broke own in un-boyish giggles.

My hand was scarily healed. The swelling was so insignificant my hand was barely red! And the bruises? Mostly gone. The cuts achieved from several years of child abuse were completely gone. So were most of my scars.

Bradley also bought me a brush, and I combed out my hair. We snuck into a locker room and all of us took a shower.

I looked like a normal eight-year-old girl.

Except for the fact that I already knew that I wasn't.

""

Their convo:

(*)**"Help me my mother beat me my brother is hurt and everyone thinks I am dead!"**

"**Did you just speak Spanish little girl?"**

"**Yes! Do you speak my language?"**

"**I am a son of Apollo. I speak every language that exists. I also know that you are a half blood as well, just like me. And I also know that Spanish is not your native language. Yes, little demigod?"**


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys…" Bradley said. We were sitting in the shadow of the ice cream shop. I never seemed to have the newest clothes (mommy blew our clothes budget on booze), so this was a new feeling for me. Although admittedly I could do better with more… subtle… clothes, I was thankful. "I know you two are little…"

"Yeah, you keep calling me 'little girl'." I said, brushing a spider off my sweater.

"I'm almost eight!" Drew protested.

"ANYWAY!" Bradley yelled. "I smell monsters, and we have about 200 miles until we get to camp, so we kind of have to run. Now."

And that's how we ended up running madly across the tri-state area. Adults looked at Bradley and whispered things to each other. Sometimes younger kids would dash away from their parents and join us for a few blocks, or until they got tired.

We didn't have the option of stopping. We weren't allowed even that tiny luxury. Every time Drew or I would fall, wheezing, we were yanked back on the trail.

The more we ran, the more tired I got, and the stranger Bradley seemed to be getting. At fist he appeared but a short, crippled teen, but now he kept sniffing the ground with a worried expression, and practically galloping off.

I fell to the ground again and didn't bother getting up. I mean, back then I thought they were making the monster junk up….

Only when I felt a chill hovering over my body did I react, jumping up like someone had turned on the stove beneath me.

A girl was holding a sword and it was pointed at me; the blade glinting in the sunlight that filtered through the hazy day. She smirked, and I saw that she had two pointed fangs in her mouth. She was pale white, even though someone that pale should have been sunburned by then (like Drew), she was still white as snow. Her lips looked like mommy's when she went out; blood red with too much lipstick. She also had on generous amount of brown eyeliner. She had red eyes, which was a bit creepy. Her hair was light brown and flowed behind her as if in a wind. She was dressed like many mall- goers in a short skirt, uggs, and a too-tight tank top.

I relaxed once I focused on the sword. It was too blunt to hurt anyone, and it looked like a plastic machete.

"V-v-va-va-VAMPIRE!" I screamed and turned on my heel. I would have made it away but I smoothly tripped over a root.

I was on the ground, staring up at a bade she was most likely to beat me with.

Eh… I had endured worse before…

I thought that until the blade made contact with my skin.

And to think I thought it was plastic…

"""

**Short and highly disappointing chapter on my part. -.-**

**For those who have read 'Just Another Demigod', this is where she gets _dolaris._**

**What is Dolaris, you may ask, well either WAIT or read JAD!**

**Or both**

**Whichever is cool wit you**

**VOTE ON MY PROFILE!**


	5. Chapter 5

I wish I could spare you the details, but in order to understand my story you have to hear them all, every excruciating second that changed my life.

The plastic sword must have had a hidden prick. What other way could make it cause so much pain?

The point of origin at the tip caused a ripple of agony through my body. I shook, my limbs thrashing and in general acting spastic. My head pounded so much that all I could hear was the steady beat of my pulse. The corner of my vision began to become black, the rest of what I could see shifted through different colors of the rainbow. The woman's face twisted in a ghoulish way.

Something was allowed past my exterior barriers, a killer instinct. I thought clearly for a second.

It seemed too easy.

I reached up with my arm and pushed the girl away with all my might. The release from the torture made me dizzy, everything tipping around me…

The girl still had the sword. She swiped at me and I leaped over the low swing. She growled and her face had one second to morph into shock before I abducted her sword and sliced her. She exploded into a cloud of shimmery, golden specks of what looked like dust, but couldn't possibly be something that innocent.

I still clutched the handle of the blade in my hands, my knuckles white from the pressure. I collapsed into the pile of leaves and waited for death to come.

""

Ever had that feeling when you're at the bottom of a deep pool? On your ears and head, that dreamy feeling, like none of it is real? Where everything is so muffled all you know is that someone at the surface is talking? When your ears ache from straining to understand the words? How your head hurts from the pressure of being so deep?

Those were the feelings I woke up to. My body felt like it was anchored to the ground, the leaves scraping against my skin. My hearing focused first, and I could hear two voices, one cracking voice of a teenager, and one of a boy about my age. They sounded familiar, but in my delirious moment I could not place the voices with anyone I knew.

"Is she gonna be okay?" The boy asked. His young voice was filled with concern.

"Uh, gee, I don't really know." The teen answered. I felt something nudge my arm. "I don't even know what happened to her. She has what looks like a big blister, and I think she fainted…"

"Brad, man, look…" I felt something slip from my grasp. For some reason, I felt like I needed to hold on to it.

"You see the blood too, right?" The teen asked. There was a sound like pouring lemonade, and a sticky, warm substance oozed and collected by the dent in the leaves that my elbow made.

"So, the plastic soaked up her blood?"

"I'm thinking something like that…" There was a sigh, and a handle was wedged back into my fists. "I gave her some ambrosia and a little nectar, maybe she'll come to…"

I pushed open my eyes, which almost took all my energy. The two faces peering down at me changed. They were still blurry, but I could see the boy's face change from worry to disdain. The teen erased his frown with a smile.

Drew and Bradley. Now I knew who they were.

"How long was I out?" I asked, my tongue probably eating the words as they passed through my throat.

"We found you about thirty minutes ago, but it looked like you were unconcious for a while before." Bradley said.

Drew growled. "We lost time we could've used to get to camp, that's all that matters."

Suddenly, Bradley face palmed, and Drew curiously poked the air above my head. I looked up and saw what was like a glowing red beacon. It had a bull in the middle, with red eyes and an angry expression.

"Great. Exactly what we need; more of them."

"What is it?"

"She's been claimed by her godly parent." Bradley told him, and I knew I looked confused. Drew looked even madder; if that was possible.

"Come on! How come I haven't been claimed yet? I've known about it for months now!"

"Calm down." Bradley said, standing up. "Sometimes it takes years to be claimed. She must have done something note-worthy to her dad for him to claim her so early." He grumbled something. It sounded like "probably picked a fight…"

"What are you talking about?" I broke in, and Bradley shook his head. He pulled Drew up, who grudgingly helped me up.

"The last thing we need is another Ares camper…"

"""

**I love you all! *kiss kiss***

**thank you for the reviews and the favorites and the subscribing!**

**YALL ROK!**

**I hope to get to 15 reviews! That would rock almost as much as my readers! :)**


	6. AN

** IF Just Another Demigod SENT YOU HERE:**

** For an image of Jacob, go here: **

** .com/watch?v=1I2xmPB46DQ**

** Sorry, but Kaylee is a better looking alter ego, so no pic.**

** And I dont know Drew well enough to take his pic... His bro is in my 'best moments' vid, the short blond kid in between the kid with the long hair and the one in the colts sweatshirt! If you watch it you will UNDERSTAND!**

** Im soooo ugly, sorry about that! :)**

** ENJOY!**


	7. Chapter 7

** I know... This is supposed to be on Hiatus, but I couldn't resist. -/- Also, if I don't get any reviews I will be depressed all day. **

** So, if I still have any reviewers, **

** Should I republish an edited version of Just Another Demigod? This copy will fit this story better... And the first one is horrible... Don't dissagree. Here we goez:**

** "**

I found out that my dad was the infamous god of war, and that his children (my siblings) were the terrors of the camp. Drew gave me the cold shoulder, nothing new there, and Bradley seemed scared of me for the rest of the walk. After several days of this, we caught sight of Mannhattan. Bradley smiled.

"Almost there, guys." He took out a large, golden coin and chucked it in the street. He said something that I couldn't catch, and suddenly a worn-down taxi came speeding from nowhere. It screeched to a stop right in front of us. Drew and I looked each other in the eye for the first time, and we silently agreed. This taxi ride would be the scariest thing ever. Bradley climbed in first, and I second, and Drew after me.

Thirty minutes and two doggie-bags later, (I don't think you need any more details) we lurched to a stop in front of a tall, steep hill. The grass seemed to be almost golden in the soft dusk light as we scaled the hill. I saw a sign with a huge, ripe strawberry on it. I didn't read the sign, but I was so hungry that I felt like eating the sign itself.

I could even SMELL the fake strawberry. It was so sweet, almost real! I kept inhaling deeply, wanting to capture the scent in my nostrils forever. Drew pushed me.

"Stop doing that! It's weird!" He whined, and I ignored him. Bradley skipped up the hill like a goat, and Drew and I huffed behind him.

"

** Sorry, I'm too tired to write any more. REVIEW!**


End file.
